Monster
by SweetCarnation
Summary: And also, a shiver of disgust and fear crawled up his spine when he noticed the long razor-sharp teeth inside the creature's mouth. A creature, creating havoc and chaos everywhere, yes…Chaos is a befitting name for that beast.


3rd story people! Please drop a review if you like it, because now I have many views, but no reviews (ughh, that sounded awful)

**Disclaimer:** Me no own Sonic, nor SEGA, nor any video games, nor any character. I borrow them and make them play in my twisted kind of way, which is called a fanfic. Please do not hold me responsible for the use of those characters. Thank you.  
© SEGA

Onward!

* * *

Monster

By nature, Echidnas loved to live in community. Although they only had a chef and no social order, they still managed to become one of the most influent societies in their era. An incredible feat, seeing as they entered war often against the Nocturnus, the latter unwilling to give part of their territory to the Echidnas.

After being rebuffed countless times, the Echidna leader, Pachacamac, took a drastic decision; harness the power of the Chaos Emeralds and get rid of the Nocturnus Clan.

Standing before the emeralds' shrine, his only daughter, Tikal, implored her father to stop this infamy at once. The Emeralds were not to be tampered with, and Chaos, their god, was sure to go into rampage were the Emeralds or those little creatures called Chao used for evil deeds. But alas, Pachacamac was beyond any reasoning, the recent loss of his wife turning the once lovable chief into a cold-hearted warmonger.

He pushed his daughter aside and began chanting a prayer, "The servers are the seven Chaos. Chaos is power. Power is enriched by the heart. The controller is the one who unifies the chaos. Only you can do this. Chaos Emeralds. _Give us your POWER!"_

An intense, burning light came from the shrine, blinding everyone, were they in battle or not. Then suddenly, a huge snake-like monster emerged from the Master Emerald, his vibrant green eyes shining with hate and anger. Its body was translucent, watery and slippery. On its back, sharp spikes were standing, proud and pulsing with the green blood-like jelly flowing inside. On the abominable creature's head stood a horn covered with carbon-colored material and blue scales were framing its face, where waited its nightmare-inducing eyes. Then, it opened its mouth, roaring a deafening screech heard all over the Earth.

Blocking his ears from the agonizing howl, Pachacamac could not help but stare at the gigantic creature he unknowingly summoned. _What power…_ And also, a shiver of disgust and fear crawled up his spine when he noticed the long razor-sharp teeth inside the creature's mouth. _A creature, creating havoc and chaos everywhere, yes…Chaos is a befitting name for that beast._

The old Echidna leader called out to Chaos, "Oh giant beast! I summoned you. Now go eradicate our sworn enemies, the Nocturnus.

Unfortunately for every single anthropomorphic animal, Chaos was not only going to attack the Nocturnus, but the Echidnas as well, for angering him, from waking from his deep, peaceful slumber. And for fighting over and over, killing innocent Chao _every single day!_

It took a mighty angry god to eliminate almost every being of the two greatest societies to ever exist. It only took a single desperate girl to seal away this angry god from where he came from.

And their bitterness would only grow during the next 4000 years.

* * *

There. Another story! WHOUP! I'm on fire these days! :)  
Thank you those who read my other fics, please leave a review, I would appreciate it very much! :)  
And also a huuuuuuuuuuuuge, thanks to XSophieBlackRoseX for faving my very first fanfic! Yeaahhhhhhh! :DD  
And almost 115 reviews for both stories already posted, you people make me so happy, it's crazy!  
Anyways, enjoy this piece of...uhh, I don't know flashback not in flashback form... :P  
[EDIT] A ton of cookie for my three reviewers Random Person, Random Fan and xRandomPersonx :)))))) Thaaaank you a loooot (3)

_'Melia, signing out._


End file.
